Soul Swap
by Fullshadow
Summary: Dean and Sam caught wind of a case of a witch causing trouble, so the brother's decide to check it out. However, soon they quickly learned this isn't just an ordinary case when something goes horribly wrong that they least expected. The title says it all really. One-shot. Sorry, no Destiel.


A/N: So this is my first Supernatural fic. I love the show so much, it's like a part of me, and this idea had been rolling in my mind for a few years now, so why not just do it? And I'm kind of stuck on my other story right now, so I decided to do this one. And i have a lot of idea's for Supernatural stories, but all in do time. And this isn't set in any particular season. Just a One-shot. And sorry, no Destiel. Hope you guys like it anyway though. Let me know you're thought's.

I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural nor the show, if I did it wouldn't be coming to the end.

* * *

The heavy rain pattered on the roof of the Impala as Dean drove. Sam was telling him about a witch causing trouble in a small town not far from them. They were coming back from a hunt any way, so it was on the way.

And just their luck, it just had to be a which. Dean really did not like witch's, he would much prefer to stay clear from them as possible, and stay far away from them, and the further the better. Witch's just creep the hell out of him, their always using their bodily fluids. Seriously, why did it have to be a witch of all things? And from what Sam had told him, the witch is inexperienced and sloppy. Which could mean that whoever is doing these things could be new to this magic thing, or they just don't give a damn.

But it shouldn't be that hard to deal with, go kill the witch, then go home, all there is to it. But when has their lives ever been that easy? Hell, they had been to hell and back, literally. So why should this case be any different?

Dean soon found himself lost in his own thoughts when Sam spoke up. "You okay man?"

"Fine Sammy" he said after a moment.

"You sure?"

"I don't like witches" he admitted.

"I know"

"Man, why witches?"

"What would you prefer?" Asked Sam sarcastically. "Demon's?"

"Yes! Just - any thing but witches"

Sam just sighed heavily and went back to whatever the hell he was doing.

Dean wished Cas was here, just use his moJo on the witch and they could call it a day. But he stayed behind for some unknown reason, whatever.

An hour later night had fallen. Thankfully it had stopped raining. he pulled in the driveway in front of the house. Supposable this was were the witch lived, only one way to find out.

No one had seen Joy Jones and almost a month, her friends say she had been standoffish in school lately. And then these murder started happening around her. First her boyfriend that she had recently discovered was cheating on her, then the girl Steve was cheating with, and whoever else that had pissed her off.

All of the victims had heart attacks. And all the evidence points to one person, Joy Jones. All these killings are too incidental to be just near accidents.

He looked over to his little brother before switching off the car and getting out. Sam shortly followed when there was a woman scream from inside the house.

The brother's moved cautiously to the front door as they drew there guns. Dean tried the handle, it was unlocked. He opened the door slowly and went inside.

The door opened into a living room where a young girl stood in the middle of looking down at a couple that lay unconscious on the floor. Her bright blue eyes tore from the unconscious couple to him as he entered. The confusion he saw in them made him pause. What if she doesn't mean any of this? Crossed his mind, what if she can't control it? That could explain why it's so sloppy. But even so, if she is doing this on purpose then she has to go.

"What's happening to me?" Asked Joy, her voice trembling. "I - I didn't - didn't mean to - it - it just-" her eyes widened when she saw the guns. She took a step back.

"Woah, it's okay" said Sam quickly holding his hands in surrender "we won't hurt you" he then slowly placed the gun on the floor "You can trust us" he straightened "just, tell us what's happening"

Dean, however, still pointed his gun at her.

Her eyes shifted from Dean to Sam, fearful. She backed up a few more pases. Even from here he could see her shaking, she was terrified.

"Dean" Sam whispered.

Dean, following suit did the same, though, he didn't think it was a good idea.

"It's okay, it's alright Joy, we can help you" said Sam quietly. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean, we're hunters, we can help you with this"

Joy shook her head violently "I'm a monster, I hurt - I killed - oh my god" she sobbed "I killed my boyfriend, I loved him! I killed my best friend!" She then looked right at them "keep away from me!"

"No" Sam made a move towards her.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" She screamed.

Then the whole room started to spin making him feel dizzy and a little sick, for a moment Dean didn't know what was up or down. Then blackness took over his vision completely.

Next thing he knew he awoke laying on the hard floor, feeling as if he was out all night drinking and this was one killer hangover. His body felt weird and heavy. His vision was still a little blurry. From what he could see the young girl and the couple were gone.

"Sam," he stumbled to his feet looking around frantically "Sammy"

A moan was his answer to his right. He stumbled and almost fell, but managed to stay on his feet. He saw an outline of his brother. He blinked trying to clear his vision. What the hell was wrong with his vision? He feared that he was going blind, but after a few moments his eyesight finally cleared and was met by his own face staring back at him as if he was looking in a mirror.

"What the hell!" The brothers shouted in unison.

oOo

Back in the bunker Castile just couldn't believe it. He had never heard of such a spell before, but yet the brothers was living proof.

Dean and Sam had explained about what happened and how it happened. Somehow they had swapped bodies, so now Dean was in Sam's body, and Sam was in Dean's. It was odd.

According to Sam this kind of thing had happened to him before. He'll just have to take his word on it.

"So, Cas, can you, you know?" Asked Sam - Dean.

He felt bad for them "No, I can not, I don't have that kind of power" he looked to Sa-Dean "I'm sorry"

"Oh, good" Dean exclaimed. "Good to know"

"I'll make some calls, see if we can find Joy" said Dea-Sam, hurrying out of the room.

"Yeah, you do that" Dean snapped. "Oh no"

Castile frowned "Dean?"

Dean placed his hands on the table leaning against it, his head bowed as if in prayer.

Castile went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is-"

"I have to use the bathroom" said Dean quietly, his eyes closed.

"Oh, and you are-"

He held up his forefinger "don't say it" he then left the room silently.

oOo

"Three weeks Sammy! It has been Three weeks!"

Sam let out a heavy sigh. He understood his frustration, believe him he understands. Being In his brother's body was incredibly awkward and strange, especially using the restroom, and showering. But there was no sign of Joy, it's almost like she disappeared.

Unfortunate for them the one who cast the spell was the only one that could undo it. Why not? Just their Luck. And Dean wasn't helping. And Sam did not at all appreciate the unhealthy foods that he was putting in his body.

Dean was pacing, which was highly irritating. The brother's temperaments had been high, and they were getting on each other's nerves, and Sam's about had it.

"Were the hell could a 15 year old have gotten to?" Dean shouted "people just don't up and vanish!"

"Dean!" Sam finally snapped "Stop pacing! Instead of complaining about it why don't you help me search!"

"What do you think I have been doing?!"

"Uh, I think you have been complaining about it and irritating the hell out of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am i the only one that wants to get out of your meat suit?!"

it was absolutely bizarre seeing him yelling at him self.

"No! Of course not! I want my body back as much as you do Dean!"

The brother's fell quiet as Cas walked in. The angel looked between them "I found her."

"What?! Where?!" They Exclaimed simultaneously.

"Outside"

Just then Joy came to stand beside Cas. She looked scared and confused.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, barely audible. "Cas, he told me - explained it to me - I'm sorry-"

"How did you find us?" Asked Sam.

"When - I switched your souls i accidentally made a connection to myself, I - i j- just concentrated on that connection, when Cas came to me. Then Cas brought me here-"

"Can you fix this?" Asked Dean interrupting her.

"I-" she looked to Cas, then to the brother's "I think so"

"You think so?!" Exclaimed Dean making Joy take a step back.

Sam shot his brother a look before addressing Joy again. "We're not mad"

"That make's one of us" mumbled Dean.

"We just want to know why you did all of this" Sam continued completely ignoring Dean as if he didn't say a word.

Cas placed an arm over her shoulder as if to encourage her.

"I didn't mean to, it all just happened" Joy Explained "I come from a family of witches, but my parents thought that it skipped a generation with me, obviously they were wrong"

"Okay, that explains a lot" sighed Dean "and your parents?"

"Okay, I didn't hurt them. They took me away to teach me what I need to know. But when you're friend came and told me what I did I knew I had to make it right to you"

The brother's looked at each other for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Alright, let's do it" said Dean stepping to Joy "I want my body back"

Sam stepped forward as well. Joy placed her hands on each of their shoulders. Cas watched with curiosity as he took a step back.

Then they suddenly felt a strange sensation. Everything went black for a moment, then just like that, he felt like himself again. He looked to his right, relieved not to see himself but to see Dean's face.

Dean touched his own face as if he couldn't believe he was back in his own body. Cas smiled at them.

Joy stepped back, her eyes to the floor. Sam put a hand on her shoulder "Thank you Joy"

She looked shocked and surprised.

oOo

"What, you want to let her go?" Asked Dean.

"She didn't mean to do all that, she did help us, so we owe her one"

Dean looked at the young girl who was sitting at the table with Cas, who seemed to be in conversation. True they had let a few go on a chance, and Joy didn't mean to hurt all those people he knew that. But could they just let her go? What if she kills again?

But still she did help them.

"Fine" he sighed resigned "she gets one chance, just one"

Sam smiled. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Joy" he said walking in the room "Thank you, you can go. Believe me, if you hurt anyone else we will come for you"

Joy nodded "Okay. Um sorry again"

Then just like that she left.

Soon everything had gone back to normal, 'the incident' is barely talked about, but Dean couldn't deny it, they never know what's going to happen in this life of theirs.

The end.

* * *

So Supernatural fans what did you think, hope you liked it.


End file.
